Crisálida
by DMirime
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje a Sakura Kinomoto^^


Crisálida 

Por: Darkness

-Cualquier comentario.-

darknessc@mechpilot.com

_Son las diez: voy corriendo a la alameda:_

_Entro... lego... ¡Ahí está!_

_Ella junto a la fuente, y a lo lejos_

_Sentado en una banca su papá!_

"Más rápido, más rápido" Murmuro desde el asiento de mi auto "Más rápido, más rápido, que ya se hizo tarde".

No es común que haya tráfico en las calles de Tomoeda, pero hoy es sábado y son las diez, por alguna razón siempre este día y a esta hora las calles se llenan, ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Así no llegaré a tiempo y esa hermosa criatura se irá!.

Con suma impaciencia miro una y otra vez mi viejo reloj de pulsera ¡Ella  sólo se queda dos horas!... para matar el tiempo me han dicho que debo de pensar en otra cosa; así que recuerdo el primer día en que la vi, hace seis semanas.... Yo caminaba por la alameda que está cerca del parque Pingüino, cuando escuché una jovial voz que me hizo voltear y ¡Oh, hermosa sorpresa!  ¡Una niña linda con su aro jugaba! En sus mejillas sonrosadas se asomaba un fulgor; en sus ojos esmeraldas irradiaba el amor y en su pecho angelical latía el corazón de la inocencia. La vi embelesado durante un buen rato ¿Podía existir semejante belleza? ¡Era una niña que jugaba con su aro! ¡Una niña! La niña de mi sueños; la niña que siempre desee ¡La hija que nunca tuve! Y con creciente alegría intenté acercarme pero ella no venía sola: un hombre y un muchacho la acompañaban, y repetían una palabra y la niña regresaba. ¡Sakura! ¡Qué nombre más apropiado para un capullo como aquel!     

¡Sakura! ¡La flor del Cerezo!

El auto al fin se detiene. Ya he llegado. Con rápido paso bajo del carro y me dirijo a la alameda. Al llegar me asomo por un barandal y ¡Ahí está! Corriendo cual graciosa hoja mecida al viento. ¡Oh! Esta ves trae una amiguita, que se acerca a ella, junto a la fuente. Hablan, ríen, ¡Miren con qué gracia en sus mejillas se dibujan unos hoyuelos! ¡Criatura de la primavera, criatura de la inocencia! ¿Por qué no te tuve yo como hija?  

¡Tu madre debió ser el ángel más bello del cielo! Y tu padre ¡Oh tu padre! ¡Con cuanta envidia lo veo! ¡Desearía yo ser tu padre y cuidarte con recelo! ¡Que nadie toque a mi niña sin autorización! Pero lo que no es, no será jamás. Sólo entre mis blancos sueños podré guardarte en mi bolsillo y presumirte; sólo entre mis blanco sueños escucharé de tus labio tiernos la palabra que tanto anhelo: "Padre". Nunca me sonreías como a él, por eso te miro desde lejos. ¡Así soy feliz!.

Padre, esas niñas... ¿vas? –la niña dijo.-

Vienen con su mamá

¿por qué la mía no viene? Tu madre, hija

ha ido lejos, muy lejos... ¡No vendrá!

Suspiro.

Cuando pregunté acerca de ti, me dijeron que era una niña muy fresca y encantadora (¡Y lo creo!); también que  eras huérfana de madre, ella murió cuando tu eras pequeña, contabas sólo con tres años ¡Que fuerte has tenido que ser! Pero yo en ti no veo tristezas, ni llanto, ni la sombra de alguna preocupación. ¡Tu frente es limpia, ojalá nunca la manche ninguna duda ni anhelo falso! 

Tu mami a muerto, pero tienes el cariño de tu papá    y el de tu hermano, ¡Y el mío incondicional! 

Tu padre se levanta, acaricia tu cabeza y se aleja ¡Y tú le sonríes y te despides con amor!

Ella tienen nueve años, y es hermosa

Como el cerezo en flor 

¡Qué casta es esa frente que aún no empaña

con su aliento volcánico el amor!

Desde aquel momento en que te vi, he quedado preso de ti ¡Y eres sólo una niña! ¡La niña de mis sueños!

Te observo cada sábado, desde lejos; tu eras tan puntual a esta cita, que enciendes mi corazón de alegría. Nunca pensé tenerte en vida ¡Qué dicha hubiera sido tenerte como hija!

Eres joven. Eres graciosa. Eres inocente. Eres pura.

¡El amor aún no incendia tu corazón! ¡El deseo aún no alimenta a tus sentidos! ¡El pudor no alarga tu vestido! ¡Oh! Pero algún día habrá de alojarse aquel gorrión en tu nido ¡Y amarás! ¡Y serás amada! ¡Estoy seguro!

Por el momento juega, juega ¡Disfruta tu infancia! Que otra no volverás a tener... ¡Mira nada más! ¡Con qué sutil gracia bailas y hablas con un muñeco de peluche! Y tu amiga te graba con una cámara de video ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... Pequeño capullo ¿Te gustan los muñecos? Supongo que sí, pues abrazas a ese amarillo con mucha fuerza. ¡Algún día yo te compraré un muñeco! Iremos los dos a una gran tienda y tú elegirás el que más te guste; después te llevaré a comprar una nieve y saldremos a caminar; tomaré tu pequeña mano entre la mía y tu me hablaras de tus cosas, mientras comes tu helado, ¡Y tendremos un hermoso atardecer de compañía, para que resalte con sus rayos, tu tersa piel de niña!.

Ciñe un negro collar de terciopelo

Su cuello de paloma,

Y en sus pupilas húmedas parece

Que impaciente su espíritu se asoma.

No soy poeta, ni intento serlo, solamente alabo tu bella inocencia. 

Mi niña, ni dulce niña, ¿por qué no te tuve como hija? Un padre hace muchas cosas por sus hijos ¡Y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! ¡Hasta volverme poeta!

Viendo tus cristalinos ojos, se me ocurren inspiradísimos versos, que mis labios encadenan y nunca mi garganta dejan.

 ¡Hermoso capullo de cerezos! ¡Eres la niña de mi sueños!

Yo no sé cuántos sueños encarnados

En esa niña veo;

No sé cuántas promesas de venturas 

En esos ojos adormilados leo.

Yo ya soy viejo y no pude lograr muchas cosas. Y una de ellas fue casarme y tener una familia ¡Como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho cuando se me presentó la oportunidad!... Pero al verte aquí, vienen a mi recuerdos de la infancia primera... Me traes tantos recuerdos, tantas fantasías, tantas ilusiones ¡Si tan sólo me fueras eternas!. 

Yo, que antes no confiaba en la humanidad, que ya la había condenado, que no podía entenderla, que ya la había condenado; bastó una rápida mirada a tus ojos ¡Para recuperar la fe perdida! ¡Eres la esperanza que siempre necesité!   

Soy viejo, y he vivido muchas cosas, conocí el amor, el deseo, la pasión, la traición y el odio, pero eso que veo en ti ¡No lo encontré en ningún otro lugar! ¡Eso que tus ojos dictan, eso que no saben callar, es lo que me hace recordar! 

¡Eres el sol de mi últimos días! ¡Eres la estrella de mis últimas noches! ¡Eres la flor de mi último sendero!  

Por favor, déjeme adorarte, aunque sea de lejos, estoy viejo y pronto la muerte vendrá a buscarme, por eso ¡Déjame adorarte!  Estoy triste y sólo ¡Déjame adorarte! ¡Deja que termine mis días pensando en ti! ¡La niña que nunca tuve! ¡La hija que siempre desee y no pude obtener!. 

Pero siempre en el prado a donde viene

Mi corazón la aguarda,

Y si pasan las horas sin que venga

Me digo suspirando: ¿por qué tarda? 

Recuerdo un día en que la niña no llegó. ¡Me devoraba la impaciencia! 

"¿Por qué tarda?" Repetía constantemente ante su ausencia. La esperé todo el día y parte de la noche , y vendo la luna llena ¡aún pensaba en su nombre!...

... Y muy curioso fue, que llegó hasta mí un sueño, mas bien una ilusión, algo sin palabras, ¡Mi pobre niña contra un ángel peleaba!  

No sé si habrá significado algo, pero mi niña vestía raro, y en sus manos sostenía un bastón de lo más extraño. Misteriosas cartas a su lado volaban y en el suelo un león de ojos dorados la observaba. Pequeña y frágil ella a pelear se negaba, mientras el ángel de plata la atacaba. 

¿En qué terminó aquel sueño? Nunca lo supe, pues la visión de desvaneció ¡Me quedé pensando en por qué mi capullo no vino! Rogando al cielo que se encontrara bien ¡Es que es tan pequeña que sufro por ella!.

Mañana cuando rompa su capullo

Para trocarse en flor

Con las azules alas desplegadas 

Su frente de ángel tocará el amor

¡Pero crecerá! ¡Aquella semilla un día será árbol! ¡Aquel capullo un día será flor! ¡Aquella crisálida un día será mariposa! ¡Aquella hermosa niña un día será mujer!. 

El tiempo engaña y rápido pasa, cuando menos lo pensemos el gorrión abandona el nido... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué veo? Un niño se une a Sakura y a su amiga. Los tres  hablan y se divierten ¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? ¡El niño se sonroja al mirar a mi niña! ¡Tan joven su primer pretendiente ha encontrado y ella inocente ni cuanta se ha dado! 

Puedo ver en los ojos de él una luz al mirarla, mientras ella alegre habla. ¡Es tan dulce el primer amor de un niño! Mi pequeño capullo ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere? ¿Amará? ¿Será feliz? ¿Qué páginas le guarda el libro del destino? ¡Son tantas las dudas y muchas tal vez sin respuesta se queden!. 

Quisiera entre mis brazos estrecharla,

Defenderla del mal,

¡Detener a la vida en su camino

Y que aquella niñez fuera inmortal!

¡Que aquella niñez fuera inmortal! ¡Y así poder recordar siempre la dicha de la infancia, los sueños perdidos, la ilusiones a veces vanas... ¡espero, mi dulce capullo nunca pierdas la virtud!

Se levanta el anciano, y a la niña

El sombrerillo da;

Ella se pune triste, guarda el lirio,

Toma el aro, se aleja, ¡ya se va!

Entonces, veo que la niña y sus amigo se van. Reviso mi reloj ¡Ya es hora! ¡Se ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo! Con su celestial gracia mi capullo toma su sombrero y se aleja, a lo lejos un hombre la espera ¡Es su papá! Como quisiera que nunca terminara el tiempo en que la veo, pero la vida marcha y por más que desee impedirlo, no puedo.  

Sin embargo, mi niña (¡La hija de mis sueños!)...

Allí la mira aún, de aquellos árboles

Entre el follaje verde...

Suena de pronto el látigo, y el coche 

Se aleja, se ve apenas, y se pierde.

... Y yo te estaré esperando el próximo sábado, como siempre...

FIN 

"Crisálida" es un poema que pertenece  

[Copyright ©]  a Manuel Gutiérrez Nájera.


End file.
